tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Word-Bringer
, called Urdfœrætta in Atmoramal, is an Atmoran noble family from Østmark, Skyrim. It was founded by Harbinger Ysgramor the Bringer of Words, who led the Five Hundred Companions during the Return. The clan have ruled over the Jarldom of Østmark since it was founded circa ME 270. History Clan Word-Bringer was officially founded upon Ysgramor's ascension to the Jarldom of Østmark around ME 270. Among his many great achievements were the Return, the war against the giant Sinmur, and the creation of the runic alphabet for Atmoramal. Ysgramor's reign was marked primarily by the construction of Vindhelm, Ysgramor's capital city. The great stone city became the largest city in Skyrim after it's completion, larger than the famous city of Saarthal. It only lost this honor temporarily when the Dragon Cult built their capital of Bromjunaar. It took years for the entirety of Vindhelm to be completed. It was built with the manpower of captured prisoners-of-war: primarily elves, but also giants and orcs. The construction cost the lives of countless prisoners. The city was only completed a few years before Ysgramor's death, the final project was the Great Hall of the Dead under the palace where Ysgramor's tomb was prepared. However, on his deathbed Ysgramor surprisingly chose to be buried in a different tomb in the northern hold of Saarthal. Ysgramor's death was greatly mourned by not only the people of Østmark, but also all of the Five Hundred Companions and all Atmorans in Skyrim. Ysgramor had held the title of Harbinger, which many expected that his only surviving son Ylgar would keep. However, the Circle of Captains elected Captain Jeek of the River as the new Harbinger. Nonetheless, Ylgar obtained the title of Jarl from his father, having been named the heir to Østmark. Ylgar was not as prestigious as his father, but his reign was successful and did see the further settlement of the hold by the Atmoran people, like the migration to the island of Blekstein. He was remembered as the first recorded wielder of the legendary Atmoran spear Gungnir. Despite dying before the clan was officially founded, Yngol Ysgramorson was still considered a member of the clan. None of Ysgramor's other extended family from Atmora was given the same treatment. His burial site remained an important place for the clan for generations to come. Unlike his father, Hrólfr was considered by many as the true successor to Ysgramor. From a young age he was a fearsome warrior and a charismatic leader. He walked his grandfather's path when he joined the Companions and by the age of 16 was already the Captain of the Ylgermet crew. When Harbinger Jeek of the River died around ME 220 he left the role to Hrólfr, who became the first chosen successor for the position. Incredibly young at that point, only in his early 20s, Harbinger Hrólfr quickly became the most famous warrior in Skyrim. He led many raids into elven lands and famously led the first Atmoran raiding party through the Jerall Mountains to attack the Ayleid Dominion. Because of this he earned the byname: "The Walker". However, a decade later he stepped down from his role as Harbinger when Ylgar died and left him the Jarldom of Østmark. Hrólfr appointed Finna Who-Threw-The-Sword as the new Harbinger, his close friend and rumored lover. His reign as Jarl wasn't as memorable as his time being the Harbinger of the Companions. It was during his reign that the fortress of Morvunskar was constructed and his second son Mágsefni was appointed as the first Thane of Morvunskar. Hrólfr was also an infamous womanizer, he had numerous consorts despite his marriage to the Jarl of Saarthal's daughter. The most well known lover was Gunnfríðr, with whom he had two sons that would go onto becomes Chiefs of Yorgrim and found their own clans: Egðski and Brimill. Hrólfr's eldest son, Rikard, followed him as Jarl of Østmark in circa ME 180. Rikard was a capable warrior and leader, but not as prestigious as his father. His most famous accomplishment was the impressive defense of Vindhelm with only 20 good men circa ME 180. In retaliation for the many raids done to Dwemereth by Jarl Hrólfr the Chimer invaded the island of Blekstein. Jarl Rikard sent his forces to repel the elves, but that was only a distraction. The Chimer's main army attacked Vindhelm while it was undefended and tried to sack the city. With only 20 men and himself, Rikard held the walls of the city until his forces returned from Blekstein. For this he was hailed as Rikard the Fearless. During Rikard's reign the fortress of Amol was constructed to protect the hold's southern borders. Jarl Rikard's nephew, Ríkhvatr, was made the first Thane of Amol. After Rikard died circa ME 150, his eldest son Rikarðr was named Jarl. Rikarðr was in many ways the opposite of his grandfather, Jarl Hrólfr. Instead of spending his youth as a warrior, Rikarðr spent it studying history, art and culture. He was considered a brilliant child, quickly grasping foreign languages, songs and complex legends with ease. Other than being erudite, Rikarðr was also very chaste and never took any lovers. He only married after becoming Jarl because of pressure from his court to get an heir of his blood, though his wife never did get pregnant and he always maintained that his younger brother Róðgeirr would follow him as Jarl. Rikarðr's reign saw the city of Vindhelm transformed into a center of learning, culture and trade. His reign marked a decade of peace and prosperity for Østmark. For this he is remembered as Jarl Rikarðr the Good. Jarl Rikarðr died suddenly of an illness around ME 140 and his younger brother Róðgeirr assumed the Jarldom as per his brother's will. Róðgeirr was very much like Rikarðr, but he did have children with his wife. Jarl Róðgeirr continued his brother's reforms and edicts in Vindhelm. He refurbished the city, reparing the damages of a century of wear and battle and building upon the existing structure that was first constructed by Ysgramor. He seperated Vindhelm into multiple quarters: Stone, Snow and Ice; previously only the Avenue of Valor and the Palace had been seperate districts. Róðgeirr's reforms continued his brother's peaceful period and greatly improved the prosperity of the city and its people. Róðgeirr earned the byname "The Magnificent". Róðgeirr appointed his younger half-brother, Vilken, as the new Thane of Morvunskar. Róðgeirr's son, Vilrekr, was a return to the reign of his grandfather. Vilrekr was a born warrior like many of his forebears. It was commonly rumored that he learned how to hold a sword before he learned to walk. This rumor led to his byname Vilrekr Longsword, though later in life Vilrekr humorously claimed this was because his "sword" was very long. One of his first orders was to place his cousin Villi Ríkhvatrson as the new Thane of Amol and lead numerous raids into elven lands in both Mereth and Dwemereth. It was during one of these raids that his uncle Thane Vilken died and so Jarl Vilrekr appointed his third son, Heðinbiǫrn the Cursed, as the new Thane of Morvunskar. Heðinbiǫrn would go onto to found Clan Curse-Bringer. Vilrekr died as he lived, with a sword in his hand. His eldest son, Hróðvaldr, took up the throne after he died in battle. Hróðvaldr was present at the same battle that ended his father's life and while he survived it, he didn't leave it in one piece. He lost his right leg during that battle. After this he never led another attack into elven lands. His deformity led to him being remembered by a derogatory byname "Short-Boot" as he was always short one boot. Hróðvaldr's short reign was not well liked by the people as he didn't bring prosperity to Vindhelm like his grandfather, neither obtained glory in battle like his father. Hróðvaldr died of complications from his condition a few years after he was made Jarl. It happened in a very unfortunate time, when Hróðvaldr's son Vílæif was lost at sea after a failed raid into the lands of the Argonians. With the heir not present, the people of Østmark demanded that Hróðvaldr's middle brother, Víbiǫrn, take the throne. Víbiǫrn did his duty and took up the mantle of Jarl as his nephew was presumed dead by most. Surprisingly, a few years later Vílæif actually returned to Vindhelm very much alive. There was tension about what would happen as Vílæif was a proficient warrior and quite hot-blooded. There were rumors that he would depose his uncle or that Víbiǫrn would voluntarily step down, but none of that happened. Vílæif let his uncle rule, he was more interested in fighting than ruling. Vílæif did have to rule when his uncle died around ME 60 of old age. Víbiǫrn had left no sons so Vílæif was the next in line of succession. Despite not wanting to rule, Vílæif reluctantly agreed to assume the throne. Like his grandfather Vilrekr, whom he was named after, Vílæif was raised a warrior by birth. However, he was far more ruthless. He led numerous raids into far off lands: Argonia, the Ayleid Dominion, the Direnni lands and the Deathland. He became infamously known as Vílæif the Red by his enemies and took up the name readily. Despite his eagerness to head into battle, Vílæif never died at war. Sigi, the son of Jarl Vílæif, assumed the throne when his father finally passed away of old age in his 80s. Sigi was the Jarl during the start of the Dragon War around ME 20. Sigi was not his father, and this made him appear weak in the eyes of the Dragon loyalists. Thane Valdar of Hvitstrad took the opportunity and invaded Østmark. Sigi was ousted from his throne and for a few years was forced into exile in his own lands. The former Jarl became known as Sigi the Outlaw for leading brigand forces against Valdar's men. He eventually managed to reclaim Vindhelm around ME 10, but was killed in battle against the Dragon Cult forces shortly after. Young Rerir Sigison inherited the throne upon his father's death. His most famous act was also his first, killing Thane Valdar and avenging his father. From then on Rerir was known as Rerir the Avenger. He led the Østmark forces until the end of the war against the Dragons and during the period of civil war before the signing of the Confederacy pact. Rerir became one of the most beloved of the Jarls and ruled for over five decades, one of the longest rules for his clan. To strengthen Østmark's position, Rerir married Mardǫll Sea-King to create an alliance with the Jarldom of Saarthal and stop Hvitstrad from invading again. Vǫlsung, the son of Jarl Rerir, was born a sickly child. His supersitious mother took infant Vǫlsung to a seer during a terrible illness to see if he would survive. The seer prophisied that he would die young. He didn't, but he was still called Vǫlsung the Ill-Fated. Mardǫll treated her son very protectively, trying to stop his cursed fate. Rerir was very much against this behaviour and so didn't stop his son from being a man. Vǫlsung led a force to hunt down a group of bandits hurting the people, at the time he was serving as a thane for his father. Vǫlsung went missing during this and was presumed dead. The Jarl and his wife were left in deep depression during this time. However, the young Atmoran had survived the battle and was found by a giantess named Hljod. She nursed the injured man back to health. He became enamored with her during this and after he recovered he brought her back with him to Vindhelm. The court was in shock when Vǫlsung returned. Not only because he returned from the dead, but because he annouced that he would be marrying the giantess. He was able to convince them to accept his decision, but Hljod was never truly accepted by them. When he became Jarl, Vǫlsung renovated the Palace so that his wife could comfortably fit in it. Because of his choice in wife, all of Vǫlsung's children were half-giants and all subsequent generations were giant-blooded. Sigmund assumed the throne after his father died in 1E 51. He was very large, due to his giant-blood, and was thus a great warrior from a young age. However, he never liked to fight. He was content with his life and lived it in peace. He focused his reign on bringing prosperity to his people like Rikarðr and Róðgeirr. He was considered a capable ruler and was well liked, but the fact that he was half-giant made the common people dislike him. It got so bad that Sigmund had to send his mother away for fear for her life. In contrast to his father, Sigurðr wasn't hated by the people for his giant's blood as he was mostly Atmoran. Sigurðr was always concerned about the common people and their plight. While young he moved to Yorgrim and helped them create new farms to feed their people and those of Vindhelm, so that they wouldn't be dependent on imports from Hvitstrad. For this he was named Sigurðr the Farmer. When he assume the Jarldom in 1E 88, his coronation was attended by twice as many people that went to his father's funeral. Like his great-grandfather he ruled for a long time, over 5 decades. He was remembered as one of the most popular rulers that Østmark has ever had. Coat of Arms The clan's coat of arms bears two symbols: Wuuthrad and the two-headed dragon. Wuuthrad was the famous battleaxe of Ysgramor, the clan's founder, and the two-headed dragon was his own personal symbol. He bore that symbol on his shield and atop his helmet. Both became synonymous with Ysgramor's name during the Return. When he founded his clan, Ysgramor chose both of them to adorn it's coat of arms. Family Tree Legend *Blue indicates the Jarls of Østmark *Gray indicates the Thanes of Morvunskar *White indicates the Thanes of Amol Cadet Branches *'Clan Egðski' (ME 200 - 1E 96): Founded by Vili, a bastard son of Jarl Hrólfr and his lover Gunnfríðr. Vili the Old became the Chief of Yorgrim after the early death of his nephew Gilbert Brimill. Chieftess Aldviðr Egðski was the last of this clan, though the female line continues into Clan Brák through Clan Lútandi (which Aldviðr married into). **'Clan Búandi' (ME 160 - ME 30): Cadet branch of Clan Egðski. Founded by Vilmundr the Farmer, who became the elder of the village of Bjargveltask later in his life. Vilmundr's grandson Reginn was the last of this clan, but the female line continues into Clan Nefislóði through Vilmundr's only daughter. *'Clan Brimill' (ME 190 - ): Founded by Gedda, a bastard son of Jarl Hrólfr and his lover Gunnfríðr. This clan became the Chieftains of Yorgrim after Gedda married the only daughter of Chief Dótta Cold-Mouth. Since then the clan has lost control of the town and now remains as unlanded vassals of Clan Word-Bringer. **'Clan Wag-Beard' (ME 130 - ): Cadet branch of Clan Brimill. Founded by Ríki Wag-Beard, second son of Chief Gilbert of Yorgrim. They founded the town of Þokavarda and ruled it for 5 generations before losing control of it, but are still a noble family in the town. ***'Clan Woodham' (ME 110 - ): Cadet branch of Clan Wag-Beard. Founded by Róaldr the Wooden Hammer, third son of Ríki Wag-Beard. Built the Hammer's Home keep that would eventually grow into the village of Hammarheim. His descendants still rule over the village from his keep. *'Clan Curse-Bringer' (ME 100 - ): Founded by Heðinbiǫrn the Cursed after he received the thanedom of Morvunskar. The family lost all their lands, but remained alive to this day. *'Clan Rúmfari' (1E 75 - ): Founded by Róaldr the Raider, the bastard son of Jarl Sigmund and his lover Magna Wag-Beard. Became famous when he led a raiding expedition into the Ayleid controlled Lake Rumare and returned with plunder. Later in life Róaldr was given the chiefdom of Þokavarda by his half-brother Jarl Sigurðr after the last chief died without heirs. His line still rules over the town. Rulers Jarldom of Østmark *Jarl Ysgramor 'the Harbinger of us All' Word-Bringer (ME 270 – ME 240) *Jarl Ylgar Word-Bringer (ME 240 – ME 210) *Jarl Hrólfr 'the Walker' Word-Bringer (ME 210 – ME 180) *Jarl Rikard 'the Fearless' Word-Bringer (ME 180 – ME 150) *Jarl Rikarðr 'the Good' Word-Bringer (ME 150 – ME 140) *Jarl Róðgeirr 'the Magnificent' Word-Bringer (ME 140 – ME 120) *Jarl Vilrekr 'Longsword' Word-Bringer (ME 120 – ME 90) *Jarl Hróðvaldr 'Short-Boot' Word-Bringer (ME 90 – ME 80) *Jarl Víbiǫrn Word-Bringer (ME 80 - 60) *Jarl Vílæif 'the Red' Word-Bringer (ME 60 – ME 20) *Jarl Sigi 'the Outlaw' Word-Bringer (ME 20 - ME 10) *Jarl Rerir 'the Avenger' Word-Bringer (ME 10 - 1E 43) *Jarl Vǫlsung 'the Ill-Fated' Word-Bringer (1E 43 - 1E 51) *Jarl Sigmund Word-Bringer (1E 51 - 1E 88) *Jarl Sigurðr 'the Farmer' Word-Bringer (1E 88 – 1E 139) *Jarl Harald 'the Heroic' Word-Bringer (1E 139 - ) Thanedom of Morvunskar *Thane Mágsefni Word-Bringer (ME 190 – ME 150) *Thane Vilken Word-Bringer (ME 130 – ME 110) *Thane Heðinbiǫrn 'the Cursed' Word-Bringer (ME 100 – ME 60) *Thane Harald Word-Bringer (1E 136 - 1E 139) Thanedom of Amol *Thane Ríkhvatr Word-Bringer (ME 160 – ME 120) *Thane Villi Word-Bringer (ME 120 – ME 80) Trivia *The clan's family tree from Ysgramor onward is based on the family tree of the House of Normandy. **This was because Ysgramor was very similar to the founder of the House of Normandy, Rollo. *The clan's family tree from Harald onward is based on the family tree of the Hadrada Dynasty. **This is because Harald was partially inspired by Harald Hadrada, the founder of the dynasty. Category:Bloodlines Category:Clans Category:Nobility Category:Factions